plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Dave
:For the version in the Garden Warfare series, see Crazy Dave (PvZ: GW). :Not to be confused with his brother Evil Dave. David Blazing, known throughout the main series as Crazy Dave, is the deuteragonist in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. During Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave serves as a sort of narrator, introducing the player to certain levels and explaining some of the mini-games and bonus levels. He is later abducted by a Bungee Zombie on level 5-10 right before he can tell the player Dr. Zomboss' weakness. He also has a shop called Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that he runs from the back of his car, once the player finds his car keys (after Level 3-4). He sells several plant upgrades, extra defenses, and Zen Garden items. He is rarely seen without a pot on his head. Although his narration is shows on the screen, he speaks all weird grumbles and gibberish. When replaying Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave will randomly pick three of the player's plants for each level, which cannot be switched out, but quitting and reloading the game makes him choose three different ones. Crazy Dave will buy a Magic Taco, found only on Level 4-4 of the first play-through of Adventure Mode, for $1000. He will also reward the player with two Marigolds of random colors when the Zen Garden is unlocked, as well as five bags of fertilizer. Marigolds cost $2500 at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and a five-pack of fertilizer is only $750. Crazy Dave appears again in Plants vs. Zombies 2 after beating Player's House - Day 5. After the player gets a hot sauce, he wants to borrow for his taco. He said it was amazing and he wanted to eat it again. To do this, he has a new friend named Penny, a time machine. After that, the real trip has started, first in Ancient Egypt. Audio These are the audios of Crazy Dave used in Plants vs. Zombies. BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY! The sound that Crazy Dave makes when he says "BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!". Short speeches The short speeches of Crazy Dave. Long speeches The long speeches of Crazy Dave. Extra long speeches The extra long speeches of Crazy Dave. Screams The screams of Crazy Dave. Gallery Trivia *Crazy Dave has been confirmed three times to eat food off the ground, the first in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies when he randomly says "I eat food off the floor!" and the second in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare in Gnome Bomb where he says, "Was busy eating off the floor, but it SOUNDED impressive!" The third and last time is in Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, where he says, "I eat food off the floor!" He also says something similar in the book which states that he licked popsicle juice off the floor, thus confirming he has licked the floor as well. *Crazy Dave is based on real-life game designer and former PopCap employee David Rohrl. The sandaled feet, scruffy facial features, and even the car cluttered with board games are all nods to Rohrl's own peculiarities. Rohrl still frequents PopCap parties with a pot on his head. He is acknowledged as a "Special Thanks" in the Plants vs. Zombies credits. **Crazy Dave is also possibly based on a series of commercials in the 70's and 80's for a consumer electronics company in the northeastern United States, Crazy Eddie. Jerry Carroll, a popular radio disc jockey, played the frenetic host with the memorable slogan, "Crazy Eddie, his prices are IN-SA-A-A-A-A-ANE!". It should be noted that Jerry did not actually play Crazy Eddie, but always referred to him in the third person view. *Crazy Dave is much taller than most zombies, even though the zombies are undead humans. *According to himself, Crazy Dave used to be known as the "Fog Man" because he jumped out of the fog and scared people. *Crazy Dave's left eye is much larger than his right eye, and his right eye is always looking down and blinks occasionally. *It is unknown if "Crazy" in his name is part of his actual name, although it is not according to the comics. *Crazy Dave is voiced by Orion Acaba. *It is unknown where Crazy Dave lives, as the only house seen in the main series games belongs to the player. **It is possible he lives in his car, although it seems to be locked until you get his car key after winning Level 3-4. **In the comics, he has his own house/laboratory and a family mansion. **In a Plants vs. Zombies 2 trailer, he is shown to own a house of his own and also revealed to be a hero (A newspaper with his picture has the headline "CRAZY MAN SAVES WORLD") and a genius as he invented a time machine. **A house that can be assumed to be his is also shown in the song "Wabby Wabbo". **In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, it is shown that Crazy Dave lives in a mansion. *It is unknown if there are other neighbors other than Crazy Dave. **In the Plants vs. Zombies Online trailer, there are other neighbors seen. *His surname and age are unknown. **In Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon, he has a niece with a surname of Blazing. *In the dialogue for Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 1, Crazy Dave says that he remembers the decorations from when he was "chasing squirbos as a kid", suggesting that he is in his mid-thirties to mid-forties. *Crazy Dave apparently loves bacon, as shown in the iOS/DSiWare versions of the game. Also, in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, he has a Bacon Tree. *In the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains book, it is said that his saucepan never comes off. However, this is untrue, as seen in several in-game dialogues. *He visibly seems to have no thumbs. **However, he has thumbs on the following conditions: ***The main menu screen on Plants vs. Zombies Online. ***Whenever he is speaking to the player in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. ***In the comic series. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *In Level 5-5, Crazy Dave states that Bungee Zombies are his least favorite of the zombies. He is later abducted by a Bungee Zombie at the start of Level 5-10. This is a form of foreshadowing. **But strange enough, the game calls the bungee zombie that abducts Crazy Dave "Crazy Dave Zombie" in the sprites. *In the credits song Zombies on Your Lawn, Crazy Dave is seen being held upside-down by a Bungee Zombie (probably the same one as in Level 5-10), and his pot somehow does not fall off his head. *If the player hangs around long enough in his shop without doing anything, he might say random things, such as: "I eat food off the floor!," "ACT NOW! I'M CRRRRRRAAAAAZY!!!!!," "All Twiddydinkies are priced to move!," and "Our prices are unbelievable!!!" *In the last level, before he gets abducted by the Bungee Zombie, while trying to recall Dr. Zomboss's weakness he mentions the Konami Code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right), but he quickly realizes it is the wrong thing and moves on. **If the code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A alternate version of the Konami code) is entered in-game, a popping sound is heard. *Crazy Dave is said to put lawn ornaments on the lawn in the Xbox Live Arcade version, although he is never seen actually doing it. The ornaments simply appear there. *Crazy Dave appears on the achievements Second Life and the Steam version's Home Lawn Security. *On the DS version, Crazy Dave will be seen on the top screen every time he talks. ''Plants vs. Zombie Adventures'' *The Crazy Dave Sand Statue in Sweaty Palms resembled him as "The Birth of Venus". *Crazy Dave claimed that he did not like cherries and asks the player to not to tell them, referring to Cherry Bomb. *In the Player's Town, Crazy Dave was seen as "Townsperson" instead of "Crazy Dave," unlike Matilda, Burt, and Dottie, who were seen under their respective names. *In this game, he now seems to have three fingers. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Crazy Dave has a visible dent on the top of his saucepan. *His shirt fully covers his stomach. *Before the boss battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss refers to Crazy Dave as David. **Dr. Zomboss also infers that there is brains in Crazy Dave's taco in this dialogue. Before the battle begins, however, Crazy Dave says he cannot remember what was actually in the taco, but remembers there was not any meat in it at all after the player completes the level. ***This is odd because you can clearly see that it is meat in the taco at the end of the Tutorial. *Before the boss battle in Far Future - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss claims Crazy Dave is a sleeper agent and will "turn against the player upon saying 'Hypno-Zombnosis'." Crazy Dave then states he wants to borrow the player's brains, but then says he meant to say hot sauce. *The sarcophagus that Pharaoh Zombie wears and Mummified Gargantuar holds seems to have Crazy Dave's face on it. Comics *In Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon, it is said that Crazy Dave "speaks Crazy Dave" and that 'Crazy Dave' is "its own language". **He also reveals that he lets the plants borrow his car sometimes. *The comic reveals that Crazy Dave hates cats, as he sings a song about how you should never trust a cat, and he also has an anti-cat net and anti-catnip. **This is also shown in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 as Dave-bot 3000's password is 123CrazyDaveHatesCats, and Zomboss designed his Infinity Time Robot after what Dave hates most (a cat). *He is portrayed more as a crazy genius than just stupid, as he is smart enough to build a lot of insane but effective machines, such as a fire-breathing robot dinosaur. *According to Plants vs. Zombies: Grown Sweet Home, he always dreamed of having a parade and always has a parade float on standby. Easter Eggs and Cameos *Crazy Dave's Pot is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. His shoes are also available for the same price. *An Easter egg in Valve's Left 4 Dead 2 in The Passing can be found in the Underground level. It contains graffiti that says "Looking for an M60? Come see me. - Crazy Dave". *Crazy Dave makes an Easter egg appearance in a mobile game known as Plague Inc.. Sometimes, a news article will flash up on the World News, and sometimes it will say: "'Crazy Dave' convicted of garden center robbery." ru:Безумный_Дейв Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes